Et si les sirènes n'avaient pas de queues?
by pinkies
Summary: Si les Cullen n'étaient pas des vampires, mais des protecteurs, que la meute des Quilleutes n'était pas composée de loups, mais des pêcheurs cherchant la mort de sirènes et que Bella en était une ?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**Il y a de cela une cinquantaine d'année, un groupe de _pêcheurs_- individu doté de capacité telle que de paralyser un adversaire ou faire sombré celui-ci dans l'inconscience par le touché- c'est installé dans une petite ville côtière des États-Unis. Seulement ce que ces _pêcheurs_ pêchent, ce sont des _sirènes_. Mais pas celle avec des queues comme dans les livres. Au contraire, ces _sirènes_ ressemblent trait pour trait à n'importe quel humain, à l'exception d'une petite marque dont l'emplacement varie d'une créature à l'autre, qu'elles sont en mesure de respirer sous l'eau, qu'elles peuvent faire entendre leurs pensées et du fait que leur sang peut guérir n'importe quelle blessure et maladie.  
Comme au fil des ans les _pêcheurs_ ont traqué et braconné ces _sirènes_, un autre clan se vit contraint de se former. Ce dernier groupe se fait appeler ''les _protecteurs_'' et chacun de ses membres est doté de certains dons telle que la télékinésie et de capacités surhumaines. Quand une _sirène _se sans en danger, il lui suffit d'aller les trouver, ou de se faire trouver…  
Quand Carlisle Cullen, _protecteur_ aguerrit, perçoit un appel de détresse d'une _sirène_, aucune question ne se pose, le groupe déménage. C'est donc ainsi que le clan Cullen allait partir pour Forks et que Emmett Cullen se retrouverait avec la vie d'une _sirène_ entre les mains. **


	2. Chapter 1: Où estelle?

**Chapitre un.**

** Où est-elle?**

Esmée quitta la cuisine avec trois sacs de papier brun dans les bras. Elle se sentait comme ses mères énervantes dans les films américains. Ceux où les ados ont presque honte d'apporter leurs propres déjeuner au réfectoire. Mais étrangement, elle appréciait cette impression. Certes les trois ados qui formaient, avec elle et son mari, le clan Cullen n'étaient ses enfants, mais c'était tout comme. Elle n'était peut-être pas comme eux et ne pouvait pas toujours les aider avec leurs histoires de pêcheurs, mais la petite humaine qu'elle était le vivait très bien. À défaut de ne pas avoir ses propres descendants, Esmée Cullen prenait à cœur son rôle de matriarche du clan. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall de leur nouvelle demeure, la femme sentit un courant d'air. Se petit vent frais précéda l'apparition d'un jeune homme blond et aux yeux ambrés.

-Bonjour, la salua-t-il alors qu'un bruit de pas, ou plutôt de course, se fit entendre dans les escaliers.

-Bonjour, lui répondit madame Cullen en lui tendant l'un des petits sacs bruns.

C'est à ce moment qu'une jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs rejoignit les deux autres membres de la famille. Elle s'arrêta d'abord à la hauteur du blond et le fixa de se regard mauvais qu'on les gamines mauvaises perdantes.

-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, le prévint-elle alors avant de se retourner vers Esmée et de lui sourire en prenant le sac que celle-ci lui tendait.

-Si t'es trop pômer pour te servir du four micro-onde, t'es pas prête de te venger! Rétorqua le blond avec arrogance.

-Jasper, à force de chercher les ennuis, tu vas les trouver, soupira l'humaine du groupe en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et c'est à moi qu'on dit ça! S'offensa faussement le protecteur blond.

Sur cette exclamation, le dernier adolescent fit son apparition. Emmett sortit de la cuisine avec une immense brioche dont les trois quarts était déjà dans sa bouche. Malgré tout, il ne se gêna pas pour saluer tout le monde, d'un charmant bruit gutturale.

-Emmett! On ne parle pas la bouche pleine! Le gronda vaguement Esmée en secouant la tête.

Parfois, l'humaine n'avait pas l'impression de vivre au milieu de protecteurs, mais de porcelets. Heureusement qu'elle les aimait tous autant qu'ils étaient, malgré leurs caractères très…Spéciaux. Au moment où la brune donna le sac brun au dernier venu, Esmée sentit des bras lui enlacer la taille.

-Allez, oust! Dit le chef du clan en s'adressant aux trois jeunes adolescents. Filez à l'école et souvenez-vous, on poursuit les recherches ce soir, leur rappela Carlisle en entraînant sa femme un peu plus loin.

Jasper ouvrit donc la porte et en bon ''frère énervant'' qu'il était, il passa devant Alice, manquant de lui refermer la porte au visage. Celle-ci resta bouche bée et leva le bras, index en l'air, cherchant ses mots.

-Je...Je…Lui là…Je…Humpf! Se décida à dire la noiraude en ré-ouvrant la porte afin de sortir.

Emmett les suivit en rigolant, amusé une fois de plus par leur relation amour-haine. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-douzaine de jours que le clan était installé à Forks, dans une villa dissimulée dans la forêt, presque à la sortie de la ville et que leurs journées se ressemblaient toutes. Le matin ils allaient à l'école et le soir, ils longeaient les différents points d'eau en espérant trouver la sirène qui les avait appelés à l'aide, mais ils n'avaient encore rien trouvé. À croire que cette sirène était peut-être déjà morte… Carlisle et Esmée avaient bien conscience que ce ne devait pas être facile pour ces trois jeunes de déménager sans cesse avec eux, mais leurs devoirs de protecteurs les y obligeaient. Cependant, ayant assez fière allure, Jasper, Alice et Emmett ne semblaient pas éprouver trop de difficultés à s'intégrer encore et encore après chaque déménagement. Une fois les enfants partis pour leur nouvelle journée d'école, l'humaine banale du clan se retourna vers son mari et l'embrassa.

-Tu crois que vous la trouverez ce soir? S'informa-t-elle ensuite.

-Je l'espère, soupira le blond. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il y a pu lui arriver…

-Je préfère continuer de ne pas savoir, lui avoua la brune. Il faut la sauver…

-On va tout faire pour. Ahhh. Elle était tellement…Terrifiée, lui confia son époux.

À cette annonce, Esmée ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était impatiente de savoir cette demoiselle en sécurité avec eux. Que ce devait être pénible pour elle de devoir se cacher avec la peur au ventre et la pire qui soit…Celle d'être tuée. Après un soupire discret, la maîtresse de la maison glissa sa main dans celle de son homme et ils descendirent au garage afin de vérifier les sacs qu'ils amèneraient lors de leur patrouille. Il fallait qu'ils s'assurent que rien ne manquait pour ne pas que les jeunes éprouvent des problèmes ce soir dans leur viré sur les berges.

À la Push… Assise dans le sable, une jeune femme regardait tristement l'eau. Elle aimait tellement celle-ci... Seulement, depuis qu'elle était contrainte d'y rester cachée, elle n'éprouvait plus le même plaisir à y plonger. Pieds nus, vêtue d'un jeans et d'un pull aussi trempés, sinon plus, que s'ils sortaient tout droit de la machine à laver, la demoiselle grelottait de toute part. Elle était épuisée, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Sa peau était d'une blancheur effrayante et ses longs cheveux auburn, mouillés, frisottaient en s'emmêlant. Lorsqu'elle se leva, elle passa vigoureusement les mains sur ses fesses pour en enlever le sable humide qui y collait, puis se dirigea vers l'étendue d'eau. Elle y plongea rapidement pour retourner se cacher dans les profondeurs de l'océan, là où il était impossible pour elle de se faire pêcher. N'ayant plus d'énergie, la jeune femme se contenta de laisser son corps couler jusqu'au fond, là où l'attendait une différente qualité de sable… Le plus merveilleux lit qui soit.

Une fois leurs cours terminés, Jasper alla retrouver Alice et l'escorta jusqu'au parking, là où Emmett les attendait patiemment dans son gros camion. Celui-ci mit le contact en les voyant et c'est dans le silence que les deux autres s'installèrent et qu'ils prirent la route pour la maison. Ils dîneraient en vitesse, enfileraient leurs tenues de ''travail'' et Carlisle iraient les porter à différentes zones de recherches pour ne revenir les chercher que si l'un d'eux trouvait ce qu'ils cherchaient ou sinon ça attendrait au petit matin. C'était bien le seul point négatif de leur nouvelle vie : le manque de sommeil. Une fois dans le garage, Jasper pris les devants et alla retrouver leurs ''parents'' dans la cuisine, laissant les deux autres membres du clan seuls.

-Alors petit Grimlin, es-tu prête à poursuivre cette petite partie de cache-cache? Demanda Emmett en comparent leur chasse à la sirène à ce jeu.

-Pas plus qu'hier soir, mais bon, c'est notre job, soupira ladite Grimlin en allant à son tour rejoindre les autres.

Une fois tout le clan réuni dans la cuisine, Esmée servit à chacun une part de lasagne préparée dans l'après-midi et les laissa entre protecteurs afin qu'ils puissent discuter de ce qui allait se passer. Elle avait un logiciel à terminer avant le week-end et de toute façon, elle ne leur servait pas à grand-chose lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur ''travail''.

-On va avoir ratissé presque tous les points d'eau, on fera quoi après? Voulu savoir Jasper.

-On ira fouiller du côté de la forêt, au cas où elle aurait cherché refuge hors de l'eau, lui répondit Carlisle.

-Okay…Mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'elle n'est pas déjà morte?

Cette supposition de la part d'Emmett vint jeter un froid dans la cuisine. C'était leur devoir de protéger ces sirènes, ils ne pouvaient donc qu'espérer qu'il y en ait d'autre dans la ville et qu'ils parviendraient à les identifier et assurer leur protection, le temps que les pêcheurs quittent la ville. Car oui, ils en étaient convaincus, les pêcheurs étaient présents dans la région et ils étaient déjà à la recherche de belles prises.

-Bon aller, on se dépêche, lâcha le plus jeune blond, se refusant d'accepter la mort d'une autre de ces créatures.

Étant d'accord, Alice s'empressa de finir son assiette et d'aller la porter dans l'évier en sautillant. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter, les petits sauts en moins, et tout le groupe retourna au garage afin de grimper dans la voiture de Carlisle, leurs sacs sur les genoux. Personne n'en parlait, mais ils redoutaient tous la venue de l'hiver. Car s'ils ne parvenaient pas à retrouver et protéger les sirènes du coin, celles-ci peineraient à fuir les pêcheurs. L'eau deviendrait trop froide pour qu'elles puissent s'y cacher et leur santé en prendrait un coup à ne pouvoir faire trempette que dans un bain ou une piscine. Il n'y avait pas de doute, l'hiver était la saison la plus pénible pour ces pauvres créatures innocentes.

-Alors, qui va où? S'enquit Jasper qui occupait la place derrière celle du conducteur.

-Emmett ira à la Push, Alice s'occupera de la crique BlackMont et toi tu longeras la rivière de Port Angeles, répondit le responsable en sortant son cellulaire.

-C'est ça, encore le chouchou qui ratisse le coin le plus sympa! J'aimerais ça, moi aussi, aller à la plage, se plaignit celui qui irait longer la rivière.

-La rivière est interminable, c'est toi le plus rapide, alors tu t'y colles, lui rappela la brunette assise à l'avant en justifiant le choix de Carlisle.

C'était pas évident en les regardant, mais en temps que protecteur, tout le clan, à l'exception d'Esmée, qui était humaine, était doté de pouvoirs qui pourraient les aider dans leur tâche. Alice pouvait brider les émotions d'une personne en la touchant, Emmett était doté d'une force surhumaine, Jasper pouvait courir le cent mètres en moins d'une seconde , soit cinquante-sept centième de seconde plus rapide que les autres protecteurs et Carlisle , en plus de percevoir les cris d'alertes des sirènes, pouvait déplacer les objets par la force de sa pensée. Après un moment, la voiture s'arrêta et Emmett en descendit. Ils étaient arrivés à la Push, son terrain de chasse. Son sac sur l'épaule il quitta son clan et s'approcha de l'eau alors que la voiture reprenait sa route, un passager en moins. Il entreprit donc de longer l'étendue aqueuse, d'abord en marchant pour ensuite accélérer le pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à courir. Alors que le paysage défilait à une vitesse étourdissante, le protecteur se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler. Certes il recherchait une sirène, mais comme celle-ci ressemblait trait pour trait à une humaine, comment saurait-il l'identifier?

-On sait que c'est une fille…Qui a une marque qui prouve que s'en est une, mais où elle est sur son corps, ça on sait pas…Elle a des pieds, on sait pas si elle est petite, grande, mince, grosse, rousse, brune, blonde, autant passer une annonce dans le journal! S'exclama-t-il avant d'apercevoir une masse s'effondrer dans l'eau.

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'en approcha. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il pu comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une adolescente qui semblait avoir les jambes enlisées dans le sable. Elle émettait toute sorte de grognements d'efforts et d'exaspération. La jeune femme avait de l'eau jusqu'au bassin et cherchait sans cesse un moyen de rester debout. Ses longs cheveux mouillés se balançaient de chaque côté de son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle se redresse brusquement pour le fixer. Il pu lire la peur sur son visage et il la vu tenter de s'enfuir avec plus de ferveur.

-Hey! S'écria le protecteur en courant vers elle. Attend! Lui demanda-t-il, faisant davantage peur à l'inconnue.

Cependant, elle sembla rassurée en s'apercevant qu'il était arrivé à ses côtés en une fraction de secondes. Elle s'agrippa à ses avant-bras –qui d'ailleurs étaient presque aussi gros que sa tête- et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle s'évanouit. Usant de sa force, Emmett l'extirpa du piège naturelle dans lequel elle c'était fait prendre et la ramena sur la berge, là où le sable était sec et où il lui serait plus facile de manœuvrer. Après avoir allongée l'inconnue, le jeune homme s'assit à ses côtés et attrapa son cellulaire. Il n'en était pas sûre à cent pour cent, mais il croyait qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce que son clan cherchait. Bientôt, Carlisle était de retour en compagnie d'Alice, Jasper les rejoindrait sous peu. Le corps encore tout mouillé de la jeune femme gisait sur le sable, entourée de ces trois protecteurs. Après une courte discussion, au moment même où le dernier protecteur arrivait, Carlisle décida qu'ils devaient amener cette jeune femme avec eux. Si elle était une sirène, leurs recherches prendraient fins pour un moment, mais sinon, ils auraient au moins porté secourt à une personne en danger. C'est donc ainsi que le clan Cullen prit en charge cette jeune femme inconsciente.

‹‹ Isa! Court! Allez court! ››

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux serrait très fortement la main d'une adolescente aux cheveux d'un roux tirant plus sur le brun. Tout ce que voyait la plus jeune, c'était le dos de son aînée et des arbres. Ceux-ci défilaient de chaque côté de sa tête à une vitesse folle. Elle n'arriverait même pas à les identifier, elle était dépassée par les évènements.

‹‹ Victoria! Attend!...J'en…J'en peux plus! ››

On l'avait réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit et on l'avait fait se vêtir à la hâte. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de se coiffer qu'elle se retrouvait déjà dans la voiture de ladite Victoria. Celle-ci avait démarré en trombe et avait roulé à une vitesse dépassant de loin la légalité jusqu'à ce que, à quelques mètres d'elles, une voiture leur apparaisse. Cette vieille camionnette rouge tenait office de barrage de fortune. Aussi tôt, la plus âgée c'était détachée et avait entraînée la plus jeune à l'extérieure du véhicule pour immédiatement s'enfoncer dans la forêt bordant l'autoroute. Si Isabella n'avait pas compris pourquoi Victoria l'avait réveillée à deux heures du matin en panique, là, en courant à toute allure dans la forêt comme si le pire des tueurs en série était à leur trousse, elle n'avait plus aucun doute. Isabella avait perdu la notion du temps, elle ignorait combien de temps cela pouvait faire qu'elles courraient toutes deux dans ce bois, mais une chose était sûre, ses jambes n'en pouvaient plus. Devant elle, Victoria continuait d'avancer comme si- et tel était le cas, leurs vies en dépendaient. Seuls les craquements des brindilles sous leurs pas et leur respirations difficiles trahissaient leurs présences en ses lieux de si bon matin. Soudain, le défilement du paysage ralentit brusquement pour se transformer en un tourbillon d'images floues. Le visage de la cadette se heurta à un sol dur et couvert de débris naturels que l'on retrouve habituellement sur le sol dans une forêt. La chute fut douloureuse, mais permit aux deux jeunes femmes de retrouver leur souffle. Malgré qu'elles soit toutes deux à bout, la plus rousse des deux se releva rapidement et pris l'autre par les bras afin de la traîner jusqu'à un très gros arbre.

‹‹ Aller Isa! Encore un effort! La Push n'est plus très loin! ››

Victoria avait beau vouloir se montrer encourageante, Isabella savait très bien qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à se rendre jusque là. Du moins, pas à temps. La plus âgée sentit son courage s'effacer en voyant le poitrail de sa cadette s'élever et s'affaisser à un rythme effréné qui ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer de si tôt. Désespérée, Victoria se laissa choir à ses côtés. En seul regard, Isabella compris qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait essayer. Elles avaient plus de chances de leurs échapper en se déplaçant qu'en restant au même endroit à attendre. Donc, après les quelques minutes nécessaires pour que ses poumons cessent de lui brûler, Isa se leva avec difficulté et, après avoir pris la main de l'autre pourchassée, se remit en courir avec celle-ci. Avec dieu seul sait quelle détermination, les deux jeunes femmes finirent par accéder aux berges de la Push. Le vrombissement d'un moteur leur fourni la dernière étincelle d'énergie qui leur permis d'atteindre l'eau. Lorsque l'eau salée leur arriva aux hanches, Victoria attrapa le visage de sa cadette de ses mains.

‹‹ Plonges, ne m'attend pas. Je te retrouverai, promis. Attend le temps qu'il faudra! ››

‹‹ Mais… Mais non! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? ››

‹‹ Je vais appeler à l'aide… ››

Un crissement de pneus leur signala l'arrivée du véhicule entendu plus tôt. Chose qui fit paniquer les deux jeunes femmes, toutes deux en sentir les larmes emplir leurs yeux. Isabella n'avait aucune envie de partir sans elle…

‹‹ Tu dois me faire confiance Isa! Nage loin, très loin et attend moi. S'il te plait, je ne veux pas qu'ils t'attrapent! Il ne doivent pas savoir qui tu es…Aller, vas-y! ››

Sur cet ordre, Victoria regarda l'autre demoiselle plonger et disparaître. De son côté, Isabella laissait couler ses larmes, qui se camouflaient à merveille dans cette eau salée. Ses yeux rougissaient et ses cheveux s'assombrissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la Push. Elle approchait du fond lorsqu'un cri de douleur résonna dans son esprit. Aussi tôt, la jeune femme s'arrêta de nager, regardant autour d'elle. Tout semblait si calme sous l'eau…

_Victoria…_

Isabella ne tenait plus, elle ne pouvait pas partir ainsi en laissant Victoria derrière. Elle entreprit donc une remonté qui se serait avérée fatale si sa nouvelle position ne se trouvait pas aussi éloignée de la rive. Il lui fallut un moment avant de pouvoir retrouver la terre ferme du regard. Ce qu'elle vit manqua de faire cesser de battre son cœur. Bien qu'elle soit trop loin pour être vue, la jeune femme parvint à voir la crinière flamboyante de Victoria disparaître à l'arrière de la vieille camionnette rouge les ayant effrayées sur l'autoroute. Quand les portières se refermèrent sur deux hommes aux traits méconnaissables à cette distance, la petite sirène crut tourner de l'œil. L'écho du moteur vint résonner dans son esprit…

‹‹ VICTORIAAAAAAAAAAAA! ››

Toute tremblante et affamée, Isabella se réveilla en sursaut. Elle porta une main à son front et s'aperçut qu'elle était couchée dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien et vêtue d'une chemise de nuit qui n'avait aucune chance d'être la sienne. Ses cheveux étaient secs, ce qui montrait qu'elle avait été inconsciente au moins trois heures. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit, faisant entrer un peu de lumière dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Une tête fit son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte et fut suivit d'une voix cristalline.

-T'es réveillée! Constata joyeusement la petite lutin.

-Euh…Ouais, je crois, grimaça la demoiselle en se frottant le visage, où je suis?

-Dans le lit de mon frère, l'informa Alice, comme si de rien était.

Cependant, ce n'était pas ''rien'' et la jeune femme y étant installée se leva promptement, tant et si bien qu'elle perdit bien et s'écrasa sur le sol. Le bruit de cette chute fit accourir tout le reste de la maisonnée, mais ils restèrent tous au bas de la porte. Effrayée par l'arrivée de tout ce monde, la jeune femme encore au sol agrippa une couverture et se couvrit.

-Alice, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Voulu savoir Jasper en croisant les bras.

-Ben, je lui ai dit qu'elle était dans le lit d'Emmett et là…Sous entendit-elle en traçant une parabole dans le vide pour ensuite pointer le sol.

-Alors…Tu lui as demandé? S'enquit Esmée en regardant la pauvre jeune femme qui devait ne rien comprendre.

Faisant signe que non de la tête, Alice fit savoir aux autres qu'ils devaient partir, car elle n'avait pas finis. À nouveau seules, la noiraude regarda l'inconnue grimper dans le lit qu'elle avait gentiment quitté.

-Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais euh… Est-ce que t'es une sirène? Demanda directement la protectrice.

Surprise, la jeune femme sourit. Alors elle avait finit par les trouver ces protecteurs… Pour répondre à la question de cette Alice, la demoiselle regarda ce qu'elle portait, puis elle détacha les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise de nuit. Puis, d'un geste brusque, elle lui montra sa poitrine. Sur son sein gauche se trouvait une marque. Une sorte de tache de naissance qui donnait presque l'impression d'être un tatouage. Il s'agissait d'un petit carré brunâtre rempli ici et là de grain de beauté et dont le centre était gentiment décoré d'un anneau beige, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il en manquait une partie.

-Effectivement...Laissa tomber Alice prise au dépourvu. T'en es une.

Sur ce, Isabella se couvrit et reboutonna sa chemise de nuit, puis elle regarda Alice des pieds à la tête. Les deux jeunes femmes ne semblaient pas trop savoir quoi faire. C'était établie, Alice était une protectrice et elle, une sirène….Et plus précisément, au bruit que l'estomac de celle-ci lâcha, une sirène morte de faim. Gênée, la sirène en question posa ses mains sur son ventre et baissa la tête.

-Quelque chose me dit que tu as faim…

-Oui, très, avoua la jeune demoiselle.

-Ça tombe bien, Esmée vient de mettre la table. Des crêpes, des œufs brouillés et du bacon je crois. Tu en veux?

Alice vit la sirène la regarder comme si elle venait de dire la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue.

-Par contre, tu devrais te dépêcher avant qu'Emmett ait tout mangé, la prévint la protectrice.

À ces mots la jeune femme paniqua et s'empressa de se lever pour ensuite se précipiter vers la sortie, mais à peine avait-elle quitté la chambre qu'elle fit demi-tour.

-C'est par où la cuisine!

-Tu descends les escalier, tourne à droite, jusqu'au salon et tu suis l'odeur.

-Merci! La gratifia-t-elle en se précipitant vers le premier vrai repas qu'elle mangerait depuis près d'une semaine.

Lorsque Isabella arriva dans la cuisine, elle s'arrêta net, tandis les bras devant elle et s'écria :

-Que personne ne bouge!

La jeune femme se retrouva alors devant une table remplie de viennoiseries, d'œufs, de bacons, de jus d'orange et de crêpes, le tout entouré d'une famille qui semblait être tout à fait normale. Elle se serait cru devant la télévision dont l'écran diffuserait un film en mode ''pause''. Jasper regarda la nouvelle venue de haut en bas, trouvant étrange qu'elle soit encore en chemise de nuit. Le fait qu'elle ait crié ne semblait pas l'avoir dérangé, mais sa tenue lui indiquait qu'elle avait été pressée de descendre. Au moment où Alice fit enfin son apparition, la sirène s'installa à table et commença à remplir l'assiette qui se trouvait devant elle.

-Alors…T'es une sirène ou pas? Demanda Jasper, curieux, comme tous les autres.

Lorsque Isabella déposa ses couverts et vint pour déboutonner sa chemise de nuit, Alice se précipita vers elle et posa ses mains devant-elle et criant ''Nooooooooooon''. À la surprise de tous, l'étrangère se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de se mettre à manger. Sous les regards perplexes des autres membres du clan, Alice s'installa près de la nouvelle.

-Oui, elle en est une, répondit finalement le petit lutin à la place de la concernée.

-Et comment tu t'appelles ma jolie? Demanda Esmée en la regardant apprécier sa cuisine.

-Isabella, se présenta la créature aquatique après avoir avalé la bouchée qu'elle avait en bouche.

-Et bien, bienvenue chez nous, répondit la cuisinière de la maison. Je m'appelle Es-

-Esmée, je sais, sourit l'invitée. C'est très bon, merci, lui fit-elle savoir ensuite.

-Moi je sais comment je vais t'appeler, déclara alors Emmett. Isabella, c'est trop long, moi je vais dire Izzy, fit-il savoir au reste du clan.

-Ahhhh, okay, émit la concernée en prenant une gorgée de jus. Et vous vous appelez comment?

Carlisle se redressa sur son siège et croisa les jambes sous la table en laissant de côté son assiette. Il regarda la jeune femme un instant, il se l'était imaginé plus âgée... Et sa voix lui semblait différente.

-Moi, c'est Carlisle, je suis le chef de notre groupe et c'est moi qui aie reçu ton appel, le petit blond là, c'est Jasper et lui, c'est Emmett, c'est lui qui t'a trouver à la plage, les présenta-t-il.

-Mais… En fait…C'étais pas moi, avoua la demoiselle en baissant la tête. C'est Victoria qui…Qui vous appelé.

-Qui est Victoria? Voulu savoir Carlisle, surpris.

-Ma grande sœur, soupira Isabella en jouant dans son assiette à l'aide de sa fourchette. Les pêcheurs l'ont… Ils ont découvert qu'elle était une sirène et ils ont réussi à la prendre. Tout le monde croit qu'elle c'est noyée, mais…

-C'était ta sœur… Ta vraie sœur, ou ta sœur comme ''elle était la sœur que j'aie toujours voulu avoir''? S'informa le chef du clan, curieux devant le fait que ce soit sa sœur qui se soit fait pêcher.

-Ma vraie sœur, répondit la sirène alors que tous les autres fronçaient les sourcils, tout aussi perplexe que leur chef.

-Et combien d'année d'écart y a-t-il entre vous?

-À peine un an…Je sais que c'est étrange et que j'étais pas sensée naître sirène, mais c'est le cas.

-Et pourquoi étais-tu toute seule et dans l'eau? Tu ne pouvais pas te cacher chez-toi? La questionna Jasper.

-J'ai pas eu le choix de me cacher dans l'eau…Et je vivais seule ici avec ma sœur, notre mère c'est faite pêcher quand j'avais huit ans...

-Et ton père alors? Il n'était pas avec vous? S'étonna Esmée.

-Non, mes parents se sont séparés quand j'étais petite. Je ne sais pas où il est maintenant…

-Et maintenant, tu te retrouves toute seule dans une ville pleine de pêcheurs… Mais tu as de la chance, déclara Carlisle. Comme il est presque impossible pour une sirène d'enfanter deux autres sirènes, ils ne risqueront pas de s'attaquer à toi, ils doivent te prendre pour une humaine.

-Sans doute, oui, admit la jeune femme.

En disant cela, la demoiselle des eaux avala difficilement en essayant de mettre de côté les mauvaise sensations que lui avait apporté son cauchemar, puis, elle se remit à manger pour assouvir ses besoins physiques. Son estomac lui hurlait de se dépêcher à grand coup de crampes et de brûlement désagréables. Une aura de tristesse semblait émaner d'elle et se propager dans la cuisine, menaçant de s'emparer de chaque être vivant la côtoyant. Bientôt, Carlisle adressa un regard à la sirène. L'émotion qu'elle prodiguait au reste de la table risquait de devenir permanent s'ils ne faisaient pas quelque chose. Le reste du clan ressentait également l'émotion, mais tous ignoraient, à l'exception du chef, que ce sentiment leur était imposé par leur nouvelle protégée. Celle-ci attrapa soudainement un muffin et quitta la table aussi vite qu'elle y était venue. Ils la virent prendre la direction de la porte d'entrée, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se refermer que déjà quelqu'un c'était lancé à sa poursuite.

Mouhahahahaha! On ne vous dit pas c'est qui **=P**

Premièrement, désolées pour toutes les fautes qui décorent notre chapitre, mais nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de correcteur/trice. Donc, avis aux intéressés.

Ensuite, il nous faut vous avertir que les publications de nos chapitres ne seront pas sur une base régulière car, comme tout le monde, nous avons des vies et elles seront surchargées d,ici quelque temps. Alors voilà, ne désespérez pas en ne voyant pas paraître la suite dans une semaine.

Finalement, les reviews. On en veut, s'il vous plait~ Non seulement ça nous motives lorsque l'on croule sous les commentaires, mais aussi, vos commentaires peuvent nous fournirent d'excellentes idées pour enrichir nos textes.

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. À la prochaine **=D**

XOXO Pinkies & Qcgirl.


End file.
